Hiding Place
by Laserworm
Summary: Syaoran Li has to switch lives and pretend to be a girl to escape his bodyguard who is out to kill him. But going to an all girls school won’t be easy. Will Syaoran be able to evade his bodyguard who has known him for since he was 9?


This story is Drama/Comedy/Romance

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Summary: Syaoran Li has to switch lives and pretend to be a girl to escape his bodyguard who is out to kill him. But going to an all girls school won't be easy. Will Syaoran be able to evade his bodyguard who has known him for since he was 9?

Rating T: for Language,

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts' _

_Something one of the characters is writing or reading_

*Sound*

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Hidden Away

Day 1

Arrivals

If irritation could kill, everyone in the world would be dead right now. Syaoran would have killed every single person. Scratch that if he wasn't tied to a chair his butler Wei would have been a dead man already.

Syaoran flinched again as the blade cut his skin accidentally. _This is never going to work…By the time Wei finishes; people will think I have a skin disease, or a very severe case of sunburn._

"Syaoran-sama please do not move about so much, it makes it so I cut skin," Wei told him.

Syaoran snorted. "Like; I'm trying to get you to cut my skin on purpose," he replied sarcastically. Syaoran let out a sigh. "Is this even going to work?" Syaoran starred down at the floor.

"Syaoran-sama you know that will all depend on your effort to make it work If you really try you best at this, it will work, believe in it."

"Believe in me pretending to be a girl; never! Only after hell has frozen over twenty times," Syaoran hollered.

"Syaoran-sama, please remember to cool that attitude and act lady like. You're supposed to be a sweet shy sixteen year old girl."

"Let's give up this isn't going to work… he will find and kill me," Syaoran said with a sigh. "That bastard; 7 years pretending to be my bodyguard, damn him, slaughtering mother and father. Do you think he will go after my sisters?"

"I doubt that Syaoran-sama, he seems more interested in you for some reason." Wei told him.

"What about Meiling? He better not touch her! I send him to hell if he does!"

"Syaoran-sama language," Wei warned.

"What is wrong girl's swear too," Syaoran told him.

"Not sweet girls like Yuna-sama is," Wei reminded him. "Tatsuo-san has spent nearly all his time the last 7 years with you Syaoran-sama. He knows what to look for, you must not act even the slightest bit like Syaoran Li, other wise he will see it in an instance. This is why you are going to become a girl until the end of your high school life, or until we can find a way to solve this problem. You must wear this wig, wear the colored contacts, and act like a girl, and not let anyone discover who you are. If they find out a boy is in an all girl's school they will kick you out and because of who you are everyone will know, Tastuo-san especially."

"I know, I know," Syaoran told him. He cleared his voice. "How does this sound. It is so nice to meet you, I'm Yuna Sato." Syaoran said in the best girly voice he could muster. It sounded very high-pitched and not much like a girl, but hopefully everyone would buy the story that Yuna's voice was injured when she was little.

Wei and Syaoran had gone as far as to create birth and past school records for Yuna. So if Tatsuo inspected Yuna she would she like a normal 16 year old girl. Long brown hair and blue eyes, a sweet innocent girl who didn't swear; nothing like Syaoran at all.

Syaoran let another hiss as the blade once again cut his skin. "Stupid girls, do they really cut every single strand of hair off their legs and arms! How do they do it?"

"They don't use I razor probably Syaoran-sama," Wei told him.

Syaoran let out a growl. "Then. . . why are you?!"

"Tatsuo-san is probably watching my movements, expecting for me to contact you. If I bought anything strange, he might see through this trick," Wei explained. "We are now done."

"Thank God," Syaoran muttered.

"Now for Yuna-sama's make-up," Wei announced.

"What the hell!" Syaoran yelled.

"Yuna-sama," Wei scolded.

"What the hell!" Syaoran yelled this time in his 'girl voice.' "You never said anything about make-up!"

"Yuna-sama, most girls wear make-up," Wei told him.

"Well Yuna isn't one of them!" Syaoran hissed in his normal voice.

"Syaoran-sama you must take no chances," Wei warned. "You must wear make-up otherwise there is a chance Tatsuo-san might see through your disguise."

"Fine… . .. . .. . I put it on," Syaoran muttered in defeat.

The door to the room opened and a young maid walked into the room. She was about 26 years old. She had short blonde hair and green eyes; her name was Ayame Yamada. Syaoran didn't know her very well; she was around his sisters almost all the time. But he did know that when Tatsuo started as his bodyguard his sisters has tried to set the two of them up together; Syaoran didn't know how things went.

"Don't worry Syaoran-sama, I will make you look pretty for your new school," Ayame said as she giggled.

Syaoran really didn't like that laugh at this moment. He glared daggers at her when she turned around. "Ayame-san, you dated Tatsuo right?" Syaoran asked.

Ayame paused for a second, "Yes, that is right. Why do you ask Syaoran-sama?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you might know why he turned against us after 7 years," Syaoran told her.

"I'm sorry Syaoran-sama I don't know. We didn't date for very long, for both of us it was kind of a relationship we were forced into."

"Why do you say that?" Syaoran asked.

"You see Syaoran-sama, our job was to please the Li family. We both knew your sisters were trying to get us together, and we knew that it would please them if we did start dating. And that was the why we did it; not because that was what either of us wanted."

"You both seem so loyal and want to please us, so I don't understand why Tatsuo would do that. I trusted him." _I thought of him as an older brother. _Syaoran thought but didn't voice.

"I sorry Syaoran-sama, I don't know," Ayame told him before she got to work, putting the make-up on Syaoran. After what seemed like forever to Syaoran Ayame proclaimed, "Finished."

She pulled out a mirror and showed Syaoran the result. Syaoran almost cried out 'who is that?' With the wig, make-up, lipstick, eyeliner, and colored contacts he didn't look anything like Syaoran Li, he looked more feminine, like a girl, like a Yuna Sato.

Syaoran would have told her good job if he wasn't upset at being turned into a girl, and so easily too…

Wei thanked Ayame and she left wished Syaoran luck at his new school, and to watch out for Tatsuo. After she left Syaoran asked Wei a difficult question. "Does she know which school I'm going to go to?" Wei shook his head. "Good, I want to trust Ayame-san, but I've been betrayed once already."

"She only knows you are going to be disguised as a girl, she doesn't even know you are going to an all-girls school," Wei explained. "Ayame-san also brought over something that we needed," Wei told him as he picked up a small box and showed its contents to Syaoran.

"Damn," Syaoran cursed. "Fake breasts…"

* * *

Wei pulled up to the school gate. He got out and carefully looked around to make sure no one once again was following them. When he was sure that the coast was clear he told Syaoran to come out.

Syaoran stepped out of the car. He was wearing the school uniform, a dark blue blouse with a matching skirt. He let out a sneeze.

"How do girls stand this; I'm freezing," Syaoran hissed in his girl voice. "Hopefully it will get warmer later today. Mornings are so chilly, and to top it all off it is raining."

Syaoran laughed girly as he watched Wei carrying both of his suitcases. _This is the nice thing about being a weak, innocent, non athletic girl. I watched Wei cram those two large suitcases full last night. If I carry one, everyone will think I'm super-girl._

After getting the key to his room and opening the door so Wei could set them inside the room. He said goodbye to Wei and told him to watch out for Tatsuo, he went off to find his absent roommate.

He had kindly asked the woman running the dorm he was in what his roommate looked like. To which she had so kindly told him, 'like one of the girls at the school' while reading a fashion magazine.

Looking around for his roommate was a hopeless task, but it gave Syaoran a chance to look around the school campus. One thing he found out by wandering around was that almost no one was up or at least around the school Sunday morning at 7:30AM.

_So far I've seen 4 people; all teachers. _Syaoran stopped in his tracks as he noticed a girl out in the rain. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She danced about in the rain while giggling. Syaoran guessed she was 14. _Is that my roommate?_ Syaoran walked out towards her, while he continued walking.

Syaoran noticed something about the girl though. She looked and acted 14, but her chest was a different story. Syaoran let out a gulp as his eyes seemed glued to where the school uniform hugged her figure.

_SYAORAN!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! IF PEOPLE SEE YOU OGLING ANOTHER GIRL; YOU WILL ATRACT A LOT OF ATTENTION AND YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO STAND OUT AT ALL!!!_

Syaoran quickly ran away from the girl in the rain and back to the dorm. He went into his dorm room and noticed right away that his roommate was back.

His roommate was a girl his age with short brown reddish hair. She was sitting in the center of some strange circle drawn on the carpet.

"Who dares enter during the ceremony!?" she yelled angrily at Syaoran.

"You're new roommate Yuna Sato," Syaoran answered in his girl voice.

"Sit," she told him and gestured him to sit down next to her. Syaoran sat down next to her. Almost two minutes of silent went by before she suddenly screamed. "GET OUT BEING POSSESSED BY A DEMON!!!!!!"

_I could say the same thing to you. _

"DEMON'S ARE NOT WELCOME WHILE I SUMMON THE DEAD!!!"

_So are they allowed when you aren't?_

Syaoran stayed in his spot unmoving. Another minute passed. "Fine you may stay demon, at least you aren't a stupid ice cream man."

Syaoran gave this girl a funny look. _What in the world did that have to do with demons and the dead?_

She closed her eyes again, another minute passed. "DEMON GET OUT, I WANTED THE ICE CREAM MAN!!!!!! ONLY THE ICE CREAM MAN IS WELCOME WHILE I SUMMON THE DEAD!!!"

"That is the opposite of what you said before," Syaoran yelled.

She stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Syaoran "SILENCE ICE CREAM MAN, BEGONE WITH YOUR FROZEN TREATS!!!!!"

_I wouldn't like anything more than to live this crazy house._ Syaoran stood up and walked towards to door.

"Where are you going I wanted you to stay, Demon-san," she cried.

"Be gone evil spirit!" Syaoran yelled before rushing out of the room. Syaoran ran straight to the dorm monitors room. The woman was still looking at fashion magazines.

"Yoshida-san, my roommate is an insane crazy person," Syaoran complained.

She looked up slightly from her magazines. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" she asked in an 'I don't care, go away' tone.

"I want another room," Syaoran ordered.

"Fine," she groaned before reaching for another key. She handed the key to Syaoran, before turning back to her magazine. "I'm sure you don't need help with your bags. If you need anything else just ask . . . . Now get out! it is time for my manicure."

Syaoran was chased out of the room. _Bitch. _He growled as he walked to his new room. He knocked on the door before putting his key in the lock. He opened the door and walked in.

His roommate was doing yoga. _She seems normal. _Syaoran introduced himself.

"Great your just in time for our 10 mile run. We are going to take them three times a day and five times on Saturday and Sunday. One before class, one right after, and one at night." His roommate told him.

_She is insane too…_

Syaoran marched straight out of the room and back to Miss Yoshida's room. "Yoshida-san my new roommate is a sadist," Syaoran told her.

"Your point?" she asked.

"I want a new room," Syaoran told her. Once again she handed Syaoran another key. _Third times the charm. _

Syaoran found his new room and opened the door. As soon as he entered the room he was greeted with a strange sight. On every space on the wall and ceiling was a picture of himself, rather Syaoran Li.

"Hi, I'm Amy Fickle, your new roomy," she told Syaoran.

_I guess I can live with someone like this. _"I'm Yuna," Syaoran introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Have you heard about Syaoran Li? He is like the hottest guy in the known universe. So what am I thinking you must have for sure heard of him? He is like so hot. I want to do nasty things to him. I want to have him tied up in an alley and have my wicked way with him. I want to hear him scream in pain, and watch him beg for mercy. It is like my greatest fantasy. I would do ……………"

As Amy went into extensive detail about all she would do to Syaoran Li, Syaoran's face went paler and paler. _Got to escape from this insane Syaoran Li sadist. _Syaoran quickly made a break for the door. As he ran out he heard Amy cry out.

"Where are you going? I just got to the best part!"

Syaoran burst into Miss Yoshida's room. "Yoshida-san, my new roommate is an insane sadist that wants to rape me while I sleep!" Syaoran yelled.

"So?" Miss Yoshida questioned.

"I want a new room!" he cried out. "Otherwise I will sue when ????????????????????????? happens to me!"

Miss Yoshida let out a grumble about how kids these days were so picky before she handed him another key.

Syaoran took the key and went to his new room. _Anything will be better than the last one, or any of the three at all. _

Syaoran opened the door and walked in. The room was pitch black, so Syaoran could barely see the girl sitting on one of the beds. "Hello you're new roommate Yuna," Syaoran greeted.

"Did you say HAND?" the girl questioned.

_What?!!! _"Um… no I said-"

"Cause you won't find it! I buried it way to deep for anyone to find ever! It is right next to the other bodies!" she cried out. "Whoops; I've not just told you my secret, I will have to kill you. Don't worry you won't be alone there are many friends in that spot you are going to!" She pulled out a knife and rushed at Syaoran who had fled from the room. "You may try to run, but I will be watching you while you sleep!" she yelled at Syaoran who was running at full speed down the hallway.

_WHAT IS THIS!?? THE SCHOOL FOR THE MENTALLY INSANE!_

Syaoran threw open the door of Miss Yoshida's room. "Yoshida-san, my new roommate is an insane mass murderer!"

"I don't see your point? So what?" she asked.

"I want a new room!" he yelled.

"This is the last one," she told him. "One of these five rooms you must pick!"

"I understand." Syaoran sighed. He left the room and headed to his new room. _If this girl is just as bad as those other four I would rather have Tatsuo chasing me 24/7 then stay at this school. _

Syaoran knocked before opening the door. He stepped inside; the room looked normal, no magic circles, no darkness, no posters of Syaoran Li, no exercises charts everywhere. _This one might work. _

Two other girls were in the room besides him. "Hello, I'm Yuna Sato you're new roommate Tomoyo-san," Syaoran greeted both of them for he didn't know who Tomoyo was.

The brown haired girl giggled before getting up off the bed and walked towards the door. "That is Tomoyo; Yuna-chan. I'm Sakura," she told Syaoran.

The black haired girl was about to say something when the door flew open and a girl with dark blue hair and glasses stepped into the room. "Sakura-chan you promised," the girl whined.

"Sorry, I completely forgot," Sakura apologized before running out the room with the blue haired girl.

"That was Sakura's roommate Eriolina," the black haired girl told Syaoran. "I'm Tomoyo, nice to meet you Yuna-chan," she told him with a smile.

_This room seems ok, Tomoyo seems normal. _

* * *

Author's note

This idea has been buzzing around my head for a while now. Decided to finally sit down and write it. Don't ask me when updates for my stories will come around, for I don't know anymore… Really busy, everyday… I have only 4 hours free time everyday.

Yeah... I know what your thinking another gender-bender story. Where Sakura or Syaoran pretend to be the other gender. Well my story is going to be different, sure it is that, but more! (Hard to explain) Just read and enjoy!

**I'm going to edit this chapter sometime because I didn't have time right now. **


End file.
